1. Field
The following description relates to a protector for protecting a rectifier, which may be used in a wireless power receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
Attention to wireless power transmission has increased. For instance, various products, such as, for example, high power applications that consume power in excess of 100 W, low power applications that consume power less than 10 W, and the like, have been studied.
Typically, high-power devices (e.g., consuming power from 50 W to 100 W) may not include a battery, and may use power by wirelessly receiving and converting the received power to an operational power. On the other hand, mobile devices (e.g., consuming power less than 10 W) generally include a battery and wireless power may be used to charge the battery. Most batteries used for the mobile devices (e.g., consuming power less than 10 W) include a protection circuit module (PCM). The PCM performs a self-protection function by disconnecting a charging path to protect a battery cell when over-charging, over-discharging, or over-current occurs.
When a battery is completely charged, the PCM of the battery may operate to block further power inputted to the battery.
Typically, an impedance of the battery may be several kiloohms (kΩ)s and therefore an input voltage of a direct current/direct current (DC/DC) converter may be greater than several dozens of voltages. However, the input voltage may exceed an internal pressure of a capacitor of a rectifier, which is generally about 30 V. As a result, when the PCM of the battery operates to block the power inputted to the battery, the capacitor may be destroyed and/or the DC/DC converter may be damaged by receiving a voltage greater than a maximum input voltage level.